Large piping systems such as those used in commercial buildings, apartment buildings, condominiums, as well as homes and the like that have a broad base of users commonly develop problems with their pipes such as their water and plumbing pipes, and the like. These problems can include leaks caused by pipe corrosion and erosion, as well as blockage from mineral deposits that develop over time where materials build up directly inside the pipes. Presently when a failure in a piping system occurs the repair method may involve a number of applications. Those repair applications may involve a specific repair to the area of failure such as replacing that section of pipe or the use of a clamping devise and a gasket. In some cases the complete piping system of the building may need to be replaced.
In the case of pipes where the water flow has been impeded by rust build up or by a deposit build up such as calcium and other minerals, various methods for the removal of the rust or other build up have been used. However the damage caused by the rust or from other deposits to the pipe wall cannot be repaired unless the pipe is replaced.
Traditional techniques to correct for the corrosion, leakage and blockage problems have included replacing some or all of a building's pipes. In addition to the large expense for the cost of the new pipes, additional problems with replacing the pipes include the immense labor and construction costs that must be incurred for these projects.
Most piping systems are located behind finished walls or ceilings, under floors, in concrete or underground. From a practical viewpoint simply getting to the problem area of the pipe to make the repair can create the largest problem. Getting to the pipe for making repairs can require tearing up the building, cutting concrete and/or having to dig holes through floors, the foundation or the ground. These labor intensive repair projects can include substantial demolition of a buildings walls and floors to access the existing piping systems. For example, tearing out the interior walls to access the pipes is an expected result of the demolition.
Once the walls and floors have been opened, then the old pipes are usually pulled out and thrown out as scrap, which is then followed by replacement with new pipes. These prior techniques do little if nothing to reuse, refix, or recycle the old pipes.
In addition, there are usually substantial costs for removing the debris and old pipes from the worksite. With these projects both the cost of new pipes and the additional labor to install these pipes are required expenditures. Further, there are additional added costs for the materials and labor to replumb these new pipes along with the necessary wall and floor repairs that must be made to clean up for the demolition effects. For example, getting at and fixing a pipe behind drywall is not completing the repair project. The drywall must also be repaired, and just the drywall type repairs can be extremely costly. Additional expenses related to the repair or replacement of an existing piping system will vary depending primarily on the location of the pipe, the building finishes surrounding the pipe and the presence of hazardous materials such as asbestos encapsulating the pipe. Furthermore, these prior known techniques for making piping repair take considerable amounts of time that can include many months or more to be completed which results in lost revenue from tenants and occupants of commercial type buildings since tenants cannot use the buildings until these projects are completed.
Finally, the current pipe repair techniques are usually only temporary. Even after encountering the cost to repair the pipe, the cost and inconvenience of tearing up walls or grounds and if a revenue property the lost revenue associated with the repair or replacement, the new pipe will still be subject to the corrosive effects of fluids such as water that passes through the pipes.
Over the years many attempts have been proposed for cleaning water type pipes with chemical cleaning solutions. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,045,352 to Mueller; 5,800,629 to Ludwig et al.; 5,915,395 to Smith; and 6,345,632 to Ludwig et al. However, all of these systems require the use of chemical solutions such as liquid acids, chlorine, and the like, that must be run through the pipes as a prerequisite prior to any coating of the pipes. The National Sanitation Foundation (NSF) specifically does not allow the use of any chemical agent solutions for use with cleaning potable water piping systems. Thus, these systems cannot be legally used in the United States for cleaning out water piping systems.
Other systems have been proposed that use dry particulate materials as a cleaning agent that is sprayed from mobile devices that travel through or around the pipes. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,314,427 to Stolz; and 5,085,016 to Rose. However, these traveling devices require large diameter pipes to be operational and cannot be used inside of pipes that are less than approximately 6 inches in diameter, and would not be able to travel around narrow bends. Thus, these devices cannot be used in small diameter pipes found in potable water piping systems that also have sharp and narrow bends.
The proposed systems and devices referenced above generally require sectioning a small pipe length for cleaning and coating type applications, or limiting the application to generally straight elongated pipe lengths. For large building such as multistory applications, the time and cost to section off various piping sections would be cost prohibitive. None of the prior art is known to be able to service an entire building's water type piping system at one time in one complete operation.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with fixing existing piping systems in buildings.